


El silencio

by Aratziel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratziel/pseuds/Aratziel
Summary: Duo odiaba el silencio.«Drabble que participa en la onceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)».





	El silencio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral/gifts).



> «Historia que participa en la onceava convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" (página de facebook)».  
> Link a la página: www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano/  
> Prompt utilizado: N°24.  
> Cantidad de palabras: 500 exactas.

Duo odiaba el silencio. Todas las cosas malas se precedían o proseguían de ellos. Las despedidas, las batallas, la muerte…, el imperturbable y frío silencio que se convertía en escalofríos cuando se extendía.

También odiaba San Valentín. ¿Quién no odiaría esa fecha con todos esos corazones y cosas rosas alrededor? Ah… Quatre no lo hacía y arrastraba a Trowa con él, una parejita de melosos con cúpidos girando a su alrededor.

Tenía un escape de esas fechas, claro que sí, el lugar menos sanvalentinistico del mundo: el departamento de Heero. Así que ahí estaba, desparramado sobre el sofá ajeno, con una consola portátil en las manos y hablando sin cesar, porque sin hablar no era él. Tenía que llenar el silencio normal en su presencia.

Heero, para variar estaba en su laptop, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el mismo sillón donde él se encontraba, tecleaba sin cesar sobre la máquina apoyada en la mesita de café. No había respuestas ni atisbo alguno de que le prestase atención, eso no era novedad.

— Aaahg, no puedo contra este maldito rey gusano, ya van tres veces —lloriqueó sin obtener respuesta. Quizás ya todo era costumbre, después de la guerra había estado yendo casi a diario al departamento de Heero. Se sentía reconfortante y cálido a su lado, aunque la mayoría del tiempo tenía suerte si lo miraba. Pero después de un tiempo hasta había obtenido su propia llave del lugar, así que tenía que significar algo.

Llevó la consola a su cabeza hasta tapar su cara con ella y miró a Heero de reojo, desde donde se encontraba podía ver con claridad la leve forma de los tendones resaltando bajo la piel de su cuello, era un lindo cuello… por supuesto.

—Duo. —Se sobresaltó cuando la grave y calmada voz de Heero lo llamó y la sangre subió a sus mejillas cuando la penetrante mirada cobalto se encontró con la suya.

—¿Siií? —Bien, eso había sido casi como un chillido. "Excelente Duo; un poco más obvio, por favor". Heero se giró hasta quedar apoyado con uno de sus brazos en el sillón, su cabeza se inclinó hasta que sus caras quedaron muy cerca.

—Déjaste de hablar de repente—continuó, Heero.

—Aaah… mmmm. —¿Se estaba burlado de él? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca? ¿Escuchaba su corazón latiendo cómo loco dentro de su pecho? ¿Por qué no se le ocurría nada para llenar ese silencio?

Odiaba los silencios, pero había cosas que solo se podían transmitir sin hablar y aprendió eso cuando la calidez en los ojos del ex-soldado lo llenó antes de que sus labios fueran presionados en un beso firme y sin prisas. Heero era suave contra su boca, todo y aún más de lo que hubiese esperado.

Cuando terminó, Heero acarició un segundo su cuello antes de volver a hacer lo fuese que hacía antes en su portátil. Él solo cubrió sus ojos sonriendo.

Había descubierto un silencio que gustaba: el silencio justo antes de un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer =).


End file.
